The objective of this proposal is to develop methods to systematically delineate the precision and accuracy of the sampling and subsequent steps of an abrasive and an acid etch fluoride biopsy technique for estimating fluoride content in the outermost layers of tooth enamel which are applicable to field survey requirements.